User talk:RefillSunset
Move I really think this should be a page, the one you made. http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_Augument_guns Not a good page, but an excellent blog. Pootis Man (talk) 22:55, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Oops I just rolled back your profile edit because I read your name wrong and thought it was someone else griefing it. My bad. Pootis Man (talk) 20:07, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Not a problem :) Bryan Kwok (talk) 09:38, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Yay The wiki now has 350 pages of precious information! :) Pootis Man (talk) 17:58, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Comment bubble color Hai, you prolly have noticed your comment bubbles (the background of your comments on blogs/articles) are a dark gold color (if not, your computer and/or browser is shitty, please replace/terminate it). Well like, we need more customization, because now there's too much frikkin' gold on blogs/article comments. Could you pls select a color from here that you like, and let me know what the hex number is (for example, #CC9900)? Pls. Thnx. —'Super Saiyan 7 Somebody' | talk | 21:25, September 18, 2014 (UTC) The Mastery Page... #REMEMBER: your SCHOOL comes before editing on wiki (and yes, I'm a student too) #I GOT PERMABANNED FROM NK and unable to make new accounts at least from this machine and this IP GoldenApple NB (talk) 23:05, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Bryan, this is a WIKI. Our objective is to put factual imformations. I believe comments and blogs are made for people who are frustrated to share opinions and tips. If it is general tip and everyone agrees to it, then feel free to share it on pages. However, I believe guidelines to aug is up to users. GoldenApple NB (talk) 02:46, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Bans Hey, mind banning this one? He made some pretty nasty edits to the Necrosis page. http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/198.209.30.188 +And make sure he stays gone. He's taken to blanking pages out now.+ Erendian (talk) 02:16, November 1, 2014 (UTC) No problem. I'm checking the activity feed like six times a day these days, so I'm on hand to catch the trolls whenever they pop up. I just hope they don't find a way to screw up pages to the point I can't fix them. Erendian (talk) 06:08, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, mind popping this one too? He's just adding random categories to pages. http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.107.136.232 Thanks. Erendian (talk) 00:42, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Bryan, it's Kharon. I left a comment response to your enquiry about those weapons. I also feel a bit bad about being a bit harsh on you in my first post. My apologies if you felt I was rude. I did also create a "Heavy rundown", basically my thoughts on the Heavy, how I came to choose it, and some reasons why I'm guessing you might have experienced dissatisfaction playing it. It's not meant to be rude in any way, I was just passing on some ideas on the Heavy which you might find interesting or perhaps helpful. The Heavy rundown is a VERY long post, so I was going to split it up into two separate comments if you were interested in reading it. Unfortunately – I accidentally cut and pasted both the weapons response to you and the Heavy rundown to you into the same comment, and posted both in the reply before I realised the mistake! That wasn't very bright of me. So my comment has a reply to you about your weapons question, then further down a big space, then a really really long post also addressed to you with the Heavy rundown, what I think of the class, and some guesses as to why as an Assault player you might have not enjoyed playing the Heavy's skills. Because I don't know how to edit it, my comment is unnecessarily long with a lot of spaces and bad formatting. Sorry about messing up your blog comment page. Why don't you have a read through the whole thing, it's addressed solely to you anyway:) Since you're an admin, if you wish to delete my Heavy Class rundown and cut my comment down to a shorter, manageable length, that's absoluely fine. Or you can cut and paste the Heavy rundown into a separate comment box so the info is arranged more neatly like I originally intended (if you feel it has useful info.) You're also perfectly welcome to use anything I wrote in the comment to you for your own SAS blog if you wish. Best wishes, congratulations on your excellent Striker and Raptor. Also this SAS4 wiki is a great wiki, I often drop in here to check the stats on various weapons and armor. Best wishes - Kharon Change the site styling a bit? More for readability purpose. Things I am looking to change: * Weapon infobox: http://saszombieassault.wikia.com/wiki/CM_Gigavolt can we have a more contrast color ie black background and white texts instead green background and red texts? * Mobile version tag, example using or will create an image icon which indicate the subject in content is for mobile version